


Letters of our love

by al__icey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sky Bisons (Avatar), There Is No War In Ba Sing Se, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al__icey/pseuds/al__icey
Summary: Shouyou and Kenma have been using letters to communicate ever since they got together. But now, Shouyou wants nothing more in the world than to hold his boyfriend.“Shouyou.Are you alive? How? [...]Kenma"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 18
Collections: Gensou no Karasu





	Letters of our love

“ _My dearest Kenma,_

_I’m sorry for not writing for so long, but I was just so busy!! I could finally ride a flying bison on my own on my way there! She was flying without my instructions, but still! If I told you flying on the glider was good, then this is even better!!_

_Anyways, I had a lot of things to do, that’s why I couldn’t write to you earlier! We travelled for weeks! I could play with some birds that flew beside us or play with other animals when we landed, but it was pretty boring. And when we arrived, I had to shave my hair again!! Can you believe it?_

_But, I’m finally here, and around halfway done my training!! Isn’t that exciting? Though they said I would have to give up on, you know, all earthly possessions. Which wasn’t a hard thing before, because no one had anything on their own! But now I’d have to throw out all the letters and stuff you sent me?? How can they ask that??_

_So I’m probably not gonna overstep that one…_

_But anyways, I’m getting sick of the onion banana_ _concoction the guru gives me, and am missing all those fruits of the sea you showed me! So how are you doing? I hope they’re treating you well!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Shouyou_ ”

  
  


The young airbender quickly signed the paper and sealed it with an orange ribbon, put it in the holder on the back of their messenger winged lemur and sent him on the way, all the way to the Northern Water Tribe. After watching his small companion disappear into the clouds, the boy fetched his staff and went back to meditate and live on concoction, along with the sole excitement his boyfriend’s letter would bring. 

He really didn’t like being this separated from the other but he knew that after one visit, the disciplines are usually not allowed to visit the same spiritual mentor they already went to, thus he wouldn’t return to the north pole. And his only chance of going to where he wants to go would be only after he became a master and a possible monk. Even then he would have to teach others like how he was now taught of the way of the chi flowing in his body, that he honestly couldn’t care less about. He didn’t like meditating—and as a result, wasn’t even good with it—he just wanted to enjoy his childhood and move out as fast as possible. Then ask Kenma about-

“You’re not concentrating on breathing” his teacher scolded him with a stick landing on his head, throwing the bender even more out of concentration and his own thoughts. 

“Beating me doesn’t help either” the boy whined, holding his head, narrowing his eyes at the guru. 

“Well, you didn’t hear anything I said” he replied with a shrug but to Shouyou’s biggest surprise, he stood up. “How about a lunch break?” 

* * *

  
  


The usual days of waiting have turned into weeks which turned into a month. With every day coming, the young boy couldn’t help but feel worried about his boyfriend. His lack of concentration was already a problem but like this, the guru could hardly make him sit still for minutes. At any disturbance in the currencies, the boy would jump in anticipation and impatience, expecting to see the lemur and a letter attached to the leg but each time, it was only the wind blowing or some birds flying around. At times like this, the realisation left the boy with the feeling of disappointment and indescribable worry. What if something happened to him and he wasn’t there to protect him?

Luckily, the guru was always there to help him meditate a bit and ease most of the bad feelings out of him. He was thankful to have someone to spend his time with in times like this. 

On one morning, however, a familiar coat of fur covered his head. First, Shouyou turned to his other side in favour of sleeping for five more minutes, mistaking the fur for his own hair. Until he remembered that he didn’t have hair. Jumping up fully aware of everything, he soon realised the situation. There was no intruder, burglar or soldier, just their flying lemur with a thick roll of paper attached to its back. 

For the first time in weeks, Shouyou felt relief. Which lasted exactly until he read the first sentence of his letter. 

“ _Shouyou._

_Are you alive? How? The Fire Nation raided all Air Temples, killing all air nomads, monks and even the avatar. A friend of mine in the Fire Nation said they could be coming for the Water Tribes next, so while I can, I’m trying to get to Ba Sing Se. I’m not too full of hope, but if you’re somehow reading this, please stay on your butt._

_Kenma_ ”

The rest of the paper was covered in ink and was somewhere even torn and soaked in small patches. _Tears_ , Shouyou realised. And what seemed was a full other letter crossed out in a violent way, more times than what was necessary. Beside those marks of tears, now others, more recent ones joined as the airbender’s grip on the paper tightened upon reading the readable lines. The new tears raced down the face of the small boy, not wanting to accept the world’s cruelty but feeling immensely relieved at the same time. This duality tore him apart, feeling guilty for putting his boyfriend on the same level as his nation and people. 

Suddenly, he felt another warmth around himself. As he looked up, he saw his mentor look down at him with a warm, but sad smile, wrapping a blanket around him despite the summer weather. It felt better than he’d expected. Without time to think about it or question it, Shouyou launched himself in the arms of the guru, crying all his worry and what weighed his shoulders out to him, knowing that he won’t judge. 

  
  


* * *

“ _Dear Kenma,_

_I am pretty much alive. No one has come here to harm us, so I’m staying with Guru Pathik until things settle down, and hide! Though, I’d love to go to Ba Sing Se with you! I’ve never seen the place but heard that it’s beautiful!! And I also can’t stand living purely on mushed onion and banana. Do you know how horrible it tastes?? And before you say ‘why, isn’t that what you eat anyways’ haha, very funny and original._

_Anyways, please somehow bring me with you, if it’s not too much to ask! Hell, if you point it out on a map, I can ride my bison there!_

_I just really want to see you…_

_Shouyou_ ”

  
  


* * *

In the following year and a half, the two exchanged several hundred letters, convincing each other, missing each other, and mostly waiting for what is going to happen now. Shouyou was still in a hidden part of the world, spending his days meditating, playing, and talking with the guru, the only person keeping him from going insane in waiting for the letters. On the other hand, Kenma was already settling down in Ba Sing Se, preparing things for when his boyfriend can safely arrive into a new home. He didn’t have much time to dream about the life he would have with his boyfriend or how much he misses him. For him, days flew by, and it was a pleasant refresher whenever the lemur knocked on his window. He was buried under so much work, he couldn’t allow himself to have thoughts like this. _Not now, at least_ , he’d tell himself as he pushed himself to survive the next day. 

Until one day, the lemur returned with a bit heavier set of papers. 

“ _Shouyou._

_I’m sending you your newly arrived passport and a one-way ticket to the Full Moon Bay, where I’ll be waiting for you and bring you to Ba Sing Se. The ticket can be used from any of the Earth Kingdom’s harbour, so you just need to get there. But since I don’t know where you are now, I can’t help._

_In the package, you’ll also find appropriate clothes for you not to get revealed. Please be careful._

_Kenma_ ”

The smile on Shouyou’s face grew with every passing word his brown eyes scattered through and for a good reason. He could finally see his boyfriend, live with him, and still practice the pacifist lifestyle he was taught. He knew things couldn’t have gone better. 

He got to work in no time, planning the route he would take to the continent or even a way to hide the huge bison while she was taking the boy there, and other smaller details that most of the time flew over his head anyways. 

“ _My dearest Kenma!!!_

_Finally, I’m taking off tomorrow! We’re going to Kyoshi Island with my bison, so it’s gonna be such a long voyage!! Can’t wait to finally arrive! Might write to you with a hawk or something if I can from the ship!_

_Oh, and I have a surprise for you, also! Hope you will like it!_

_Really really miss you already!!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Shouyou_ ”

The next day, according to what he wrote in the letter, Shouyou indeed took off on the bison, relieved that he could finally eat normal food but sad that he’d have to say bye to the guru. Who he didn’t even complete the training with. He didn’t bring it up during their farewell. 

As expected, the flight was long and boring, though elongated even more by the constant feeling of needing to rush and impatience. There wasn’t even the fun of watching the scenery under them unfold, as for safety measures, they had to fly above the clouds. That also meant that Shouyou had to just enjoy this last bit of thing he could enjoy—the wind caressing him. Even if now he couldn’t feel the air currencies as precisely as before, he could now feel the wind carefully pulling on his newly grown hair. 

After a few days of flying, the bison finally landed on a remote, almost hidden part of the island and it was time for a heartfelt goodbye. It took Shouyou a while to swallow his tears back—that burst out later anyways—and release the bison, his last connection to his people and culture. He waved after his friend flying away until he couldn’t see her anymore and went to collect something to eat, that had nothing to do with either onion or banana. Hours later, he could fill his bag with enough food so he sat down for the last letter before their meeting and went to sleep early. 

“ _Kenma!!_

_I’m on Kyoshi Island already!! It has such fresh air, I’d love to go gliding in it… Anyways, I hope you have prepared some nice trips for us because I can’t wait to see more than just clouds and mountains!! And you, of course!! I want to see you so badly now… But just a few more days, and we can finally see each other!!!_

_And I can’t wait for that!!_

_Shouyou_ ”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The road on the ship was at least less boring than what Shouyou was doing for the past two years. He finally met flesh and blood humans, who didn’t look like an old and expired skeleton. He enjoyed interacting with people and getting to know their stories during the daytime but laid awake most of the nights. He couldn’t stop imagining the face Kenma would have upon seeing him. Will he be relieved? Surprised at how much he changed? Sad that he couldn’t come earlier? Happy to see him? Will he have the same shorter hair he had when he first met him? Covered in blue and fur as protection from the cold? Or will he also have these boring green and brown clothes he has to wear? Will he finally see his smile after all those years of just imagining them? But not even these thoughts could shorten the length of the trip, much to Shouyou’s dismay. 

Eventually, after days feeling like an eternity each, the last day came. Shouyou packed his bags early after he woke up and ran onboard to impatiently wait for the land to close in with them. 

Seeing his boyfriend's face from the ship wasn't the same as closing him into his arms. And for that exact reason, Hinata couldn't wait to get ashore from the second his eyes found the familiar figure of his partner. He had to fight the urge to launch himself into the air and with a napkin or something, glide over to the land giving his non-touchy partner the biggest hug he had ever given anyone. After most of his people have been slaughtered, Kenma seemed like the only hope of not going crazy in a world like this. With him, even hiding sounded not only bearable but a happy lifestyle. 

Luckily, he didn't have to wait an eternity, especially with how he spent half of it in his own mind and memories. He was the first one down the ship and without a care in the world, he let the wind help his feet into the air as he leapt from the ground, throwing himself onto Kenma. Who, though saw it happen, wasn't prepared and couldn't properly receive the airbender, thus collapsing under the smallie. And catching a bit of his laugh. 

For a moment, Hinata forgot the outbreaking war. He didn't care if he was killed at the moment. He just smiled at his boyfriend and threw his hands around him. First, it was a hug. But as Kenma's hesitant hands wrapped around his back, he let his tears of mostly relief to overflow and break out, racing down his cheeks. 

The relief upon seeing his boyfriend overflew in Kenma and outweighed the awkwardness he felt not being able to react to the crying. So looking away and giving him his time to let it all out, he just patted his back to still let him know he was there for him. He always was and will be. Now that they're reunited, nothing will separate them. 

“What kind of an animal did you bring with yourself?” Kenma asked eventually as Shouyou pulled away wiping his tears and his boyfriend could finally take in the sight of how much he changed. The orange something sitting on his head down to his shoulders like a curly porcupine could have been nothing but hair, matching his honest, deep brown eyes and his bright smile, which shone even better in this much sunlight and his dulled down clothes, compared to the already bright airbender gown. At least now Kenma didn’t have to scowl at his brightness. 

“No kind of! That’s my hair!” he pulled away with a pout, before sticking his tongue out at the other. “But you’re the one to talk with your mophead” the bender burst out in laughter as he glanced over and took in the new look of his boyfriend. His yellow eyes were still captivating, so different from the standard icy blue eyes of the people from the Water Tribes, especially along with his fair skin. Only his hair changed, and that is minimally, too. Instead of being cut down by his ears, he also let it grow out and was around the same length his own was. 

“Anyways, why was my passport name Hinata? Do you still not remember my name after all those letters?” Shouyou changed topics as they started to walk back towards the huge walls of the city. 

“Wait, who are you again?” the brunette asked back with a faked thinking face, though it quickly broke as he looked at the other and couldn’t help his smile back. Before he went back to his serious tone of voice. “But because your name was telling, too. And Hinata is a more common name here” Kenma explained briefly, not mentioning the main reason. _So that I can keep calling you by your real name._

“Can I still call you Kenma, though??” the newly named Hinata asked with worry on his face. He couldn’t just switch the name he called his love from one day to another like that! Not that he wanted to call him anything other than his name. But his worry was eased away by a simple nod coming from Kenma. Now there was only one thing left for the bender to do. 

“Kenma…” the redhead stopped in his tracks and nervously fidgeted with his fingers across his belly. He knew he was going to be nervous but this much? He couldn’t even look at his boyfriend and he didn’t even ask anything yet. With a suck of a deep breath in, he did though. “Can I kiss you…?” came the question but as soon as it left his mouth, another one muffled the end of it. It was short, sweet, and a tad bit still unsure. 

Their first kiss. 

And Hinata was already hooked. He wanted to get more kisses and he knew that he’d have to get around the defences of his boyfriend to get them, especially seeing how quickly he continued their walk to the city after they pulled away from each other. The boy smiled to himself at the forming of his plan and reached for his hand to hold. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Their first go the next day was to a hairdresser. Hinata was mesmerized by her black hair and blue eyes, something he found generally attractive but also her quick hands. Kenma said she was somewhat a friend of his, which was surprising, coming from him. But he soon deemed it natural when people move to a new place. And besides, he wanted to meet all the people Kenma thought of as almost friends. Now that he was here, they all could become friends! 

“She seemed nice! Where do you know her from?” the redhead asked his boyfriend excitedly after they paid and left the place. He still couldn’t get used to the chin-length hair Kenma got but he knew he would with time. His own short but curly hair on the other hand! He liked it a lot and will play with it often. 

“From the shop” the other shrugged as a response as they walked. 

“Is it that famous??” 

“You will see tomorrow.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Next day, Kenma showed him around in his restaurant and was sadly found by his loud and annoying neighbours. They came marching into the place like they owned it. They possibly heard all the excited noises Hinata made when the two got home, that they had to come looking at who Kenma could have brought home. 

“Kenma, Kenm- Is that finally Shouyou?? The one you went on and on for nights about? Is that him??” the shorter and consequently louder one came asking and jumping all around the two. 

“Get out of my shop” Kenma got around it with just that with a glare but Hinata’s heart beat faster and his face filled with a burning sensation. With a huge smile, he threw himself onto his partner happily. So he wasn’t the only one missing him! 

* * *

  
  


“Kenma?” Shouyou looked up at his boyfriend from the book he was reading. The water was boiling for some late night tea and while waiting for it, they listened to the cicadas outside and the noise of the lively nightlife. 

“Hm?” he looked up from the book, too, to meet with the vibrantly shining eyes of the airbender, accompanied by a shy but somehow still confident smile. As if it was made specifically for the brunette. And it almost worked on bringing a smile on his face, too. 

“I love you a lot” Hinata admitted. It wasn’t his first time doing so, as he liked to remind his boyfriend of this fact and that he hasn’t stopped loving him ever since. But still, roses bloomed across his cheeks every time he did it. 

“I love you, too” Kenma replied, burying his face into the soft clothes of his boyfriend. He tried to be more open for him and express his feelings more but it really was hard. He couldn’t be more thankful to have such a patient yet a loving partner. He just needed time. 

A reassuring pair of hands appeared on both sides of him, hugging him close, even pulling Kenma on his lap, which position he gladly took. 

“Shouldn’t we check on the water?” Kenma asked after a while, though reluctantly as he didn’t want to get up from there either. 

“What a big disaster it would be if it were too hot” Hinata rolled his eyes overly dramatically with a smile. “As if there was no hot airbender in the world to cool down the water if it gets too hot” he giggled afterwards. 

“Can this hot airbender cool himself down, too?” the brunette asked back with the smallest smirk that conveyed the most meaning to the other. Though the fire was dancing around to its will in the fireplace, Shouyou felt blinded and warmed up by that tiny smile, almost melting under it. 

“Only things from the North Pole are able to cool me down” the redhead replied after a bit of thinking of an equally witty answer. And it did reach its wanted effect. Kenma looked away but through the waterfall of hair, Hinata could see his blushy ears poke through. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Why are we here again?” Hinata asked his boyfriend as the two were sitting on the roof of their house, with just a blanket to lay under themselves and the vast night sky to accompany them. 

“Can’t I just have a date with my boyfriend?” Kenma replied, sitting down beside him but not looking at the other. Instead, he drove his gaze up to the moon, as if asking for strength. 

“This isn’t like the other dates you’ve arranged so far” he pointed out. “Is there something bothering you?”

“N-no…” the brunette looked away, signalling the complete opposite of his words. Hinata, however, acted quickly and put his hand on the other’s, as a sign of him being there for him if he wants to share what bothers him. And after a heavy sigh, he did say it with a shaky voice. “Close your eyes, okay?” 

The airbender didn’t exactly expect this as a reply but didn’t question it. Having lived together for many years now, he gathered enough experience to know when not to ask. And this was a time like that. So with full trust in his partner, he complied, letting the world fall dark around him. This was a time where he wished he still shaved his head, just to feel through the air what the other was doing. But now, all he heard was owls hooting and some rustling. 

Suddenly, he felt soft hands around his neck. His first instinct was to gasp for enough air in case of an emergency but as the hands only caressed him, he also relaxed and let him continue, only letting his imagination run wild. _Will he give him a massage?_ He wouldn’t be against it, talking to all their customers and running the entire waiter system alone did have its stresses, after all. 

But instead, a moment later he felt a piece of fabric rub against his neck. Which only made him all the more curious and had to put his hands over his eyes not to peek. Even if the feeling of impatience didn’t just go away like that. And as if his boyfriend sensed it, his hands slowed down. 

“Shouyou” Kenma started, carefully pulling the hands away from his love’s face, thus saying that he can also open his eyes. As soon as he did, he could feel his cheeks flaming up. The first thing he saw was his own neck through a mirror Kenma stood up in front of himself. On that neck, sat a thin fabricated blue necklace, on which a tiny light, ocean blue pendant hung. It bore the combined symbol of the Air Nomads and the Water Tribes. 

“Would you like to marry me?” asked the brunette with a wider-than-usual smile, which Hinata, even through the veil of his tears could see, came from the heart. With a weak attempt to wipe his tears away, he only made them stream down his face. Even despite this, his lips formed the biggest smile the Earth has ever seen. 

“Yes.” 


End file.
